Shadow
|location = Little Jacob's Apartment, Schottler, Broker |target=Hustlers |todo = Go to find the dealer in South Bohan. Follow the dealer to his supplier on foot. Stay behind him and try not to be seen. You spooked the dealer. Keep following him to the supplier. (If he is spotted) The dealer is in the apartment block. Follow/Chase, but don't attack him. Damage the lock to break the door open. Take down the dealer and his suppliers. |fail = Wasted Busted Dealer escapes Dealer is killed before reaching the apartment |reward = $250 Ability to hang out with Little Jacob |unlocks = Russian Revolution |unlockedby = Do You Have Protection? Concrete Jungle }} Shadow is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Rastafarian Little Jacob from his apartment on Dillon Street in the Schottler district of Broker, Liberty City. Plot As Niko enters Little Jacob's apartment, he gets a surprise introduction from Badman by being pinned down, and threatened with a box cutter. Jacob assures Badman that Niko is friendly, so he helps Niko up off the floor and takes him to Jacob. Jacob will be lying on the couch, watching what appears to be scrambled porn on the TV with Tuff Gong Radio playing over it, he then explains that there are dealers dealing drugs in their turf and they are not getting any profits from them. Badman wants Niko to head to Wallkill Avenue in Fortside and follow a dealer to the supplier. Niko drives to the dealer's location and follows the dealer back to his apartment. Once Niko arrives at the apartment he fights his way inside and kills the dealer along with his two suppliers. Niko contacts Jacob once the dealer has been killed to notify him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to find the dealer in South Bohan. * Follow the dealer to his supplier on foot. Stay behind him and try not to be seen. * You spooked the dealer. Keep following him to the supplier. (if he is spotted) * The dealer is in the apartment block. Follow or chase, but don't attack him. * Damage the lock to break open the door. (if he is spotted) * Take down the dealer and his suppliers. Transcript Enemies * Dealer * Suppliers Shadow-GTAIV-Targets.jpg Video Walkthrough After the Mission The reward for completing this mission is $250. If The Master and the Molotov has been completed then the mission Russian Revolution is unlocked. Niko can now go on friend activities with Jacob. He can also deliver packages for his drug operations by selecting the Job option on his phone. Tips * If the dealer is spooked, the mission will not fail. Instead, the dealer will run, forcing the player to run after him and later damage the lock to the apartment. Trivia *Roman Bellic will call during this mission asking if Niko wants to play pool with him, but Niko says that this is not the best time since he's following the dealer. The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's calls in Have a Heart and I'll Take Her..., Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out and Roman's other call in Rigged to Blow. The call will spook the dealer however if the player is too close to the dealer. Rejecting the call will not spook the dealer. *When the player arrives at the dealer's location, their vehicle will be parked facing the other way during the cutscene. *Some of the graffiti in the apartment complex will reference characters from previous Grand Theft Auto games, such as Carl Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Claude from Grand Theft Auto III, Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and possibly Victor Vance, the protagonist from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Navigation }} de:Shadow es:Shadow pl:Shadow Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions